Raven's Voodoo
by mysticartsscholar
Summary: When two of the famous Teen Titans, Raven and Starfire, come to investigate ghost activity moving toward Jump City they run into someone and some things they won't forget in a hurry.
1. Missions

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

While this sound rang out all of the lights flickered and a small tremor appeared at the base of Jump City.

"BEAST BOY!"

"Oh man" said the green shape shifter. He knew that he would be the one blamed for something like this. But ironically he was the one who did it.

Earlier that day Beast Boy and his best friend Cyborg had gotten all of the pink dye that they could find in all of Jump City and put it on Raven's clothes. They knew that they would pay for it sooner or later but the opportunity was just too good to pass up.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." said Beast Boy to himself. He knew when he had gone too far and this was definitely one of those times. As Beast Boy was starting to find a good place to hide Raven had run into Cyborg.

"Uhhh, Rae you should really calm down." commented the half robot while he was cowering in fear of the sorceress.

"You were in on it, weren't you" said Raven in her extremely dangerously calm voice.

With this voice Cyborg's danger censer went off for the third time. Cyborg knew what that meant and thought that he needed to get off this planet really quick. Cyborg's detector has three levels. First, _Trouble_. Second, _Really Big Trouble. _And Third is the most dangerous, _The Apocalypse is coming, run for your life._

"In on what?" said Cyborg trying to worm out of being killed.

"You know what, turning everything I own PINK!" said Raven, her voice almost reaching its most dangerous level.

"It was only your clothes." muttered Cyborg still trying to find a way out of this mess and then realizing what he had said he corrected himself by saying " I mean..."

"You _are_ going to pay for this" said Raven, now at her almost killer voice that she knew she should not use on one of her friends.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" yelled Raven and in a huge swirl of Raven's black aura Cyborg disappeared into a dimension that Raven found should be quite to Cyborg's liking... NOT.

"Now where is that little grass stain" said Raven under her breath.

Beast Boy had been hiding in a closet on the fourth floor of the Titan's Tower. This would be an unlikely place to hide for anyone else except Beast Boy for two reasons. One, Beast Boy had shape shifting powers and turned himself into a fly so he could fit into the closet and if Raven looked in there he would be harder to find. The second reason is that Beast Boy also has much experience living in really tight spaces filled with crud because he lives in his own.

Now if you were wondering where Cyborg was cowering in fear while Raven teleported him to another dimension was it was right outside a closet on the fourth floor of the Titan's Tower. I mean how coincidental is that?

"Come out Beast Boy or suffer even worse consequences." called out Raven like they were playing a casual game of hide-and-go-seek.

Raven knew that no one not even Beast Boy would be that stupid to come out although it is the thing that you would do at a time like that. But Raven did know what to do. With some focus and some of her power she sensed that Beast Boy was in the closet. Raven knowing that this was going to be too easy and in the back of her mind wondering what to do with him, opened the door.

Inside there was nothing except the only mop in the tower, some Windex, a rag, a bucket, and a fly. "But wait a second." thought Raven as she looked at the fly more closely. She noticed that this fly was being abnormally quite and that it was green. "Well now lets just get a fly swatter for this" said Raven. As soon as Beast Boy had understood what this meant he morphed back to a human.

"Uhhhh, Hi Raven what are you up to?" muttered Beast Boy though he knew what was coming.

"AZARATH"

"Oh come on Raven please..."

"METRION"

"No oh please no"

"ZINTHO..."

As Beast Boy and had put his hands up in defense and Raven in threat Robin and Starfire walked in (Well Starfire sort of floated in but you know what I mean).

"Um. Am I interrupting anything here?" asked Robin in a would-be-casual way although he had a good idea of what was going on from the yelling.

"No you aren't Robin but is there any reason you're here?" said Raven in an exact copy of Robin's would-be-casual voice.

"Actually there is. Raven I need you and Starfire here to do some undercover work." said Robin in a slightly more cheerful tone.

"Really, where?" asked Raven now actually curious.

"Yes Robin where?" said Beast Boy. Under his breath he said only to Robin "Please make it far away."

"Amity Park" said Robin

"Hmm." said Raven although she knew that name had rung a bell.

"You need to investigate the ghost movement there and it involves us because the movement of the ghosts is moving toward Jump City."

"YAY" said Starfire, this took everyone by surprise and Starfire looked so embarrassed that she said that she had to go pack and find her favorite Earth food, the nuts of dough.

"All right Robin" said Raven and she went to pack forgetting Beast Boy and still trying to remember why Amity Park rang a bell.

Once Raven got to her room the first thing she did was go to her clothes to pack them first.

As soon as she opened her closet and remembering that all her clothes were pink and had nothing to wear she cried out

"BEAST BOY!"


	2. Amity or not?

"Finally" muttered Raven when she finally finished her packing. Then she heard someone call up to her.

"Raven are you ready yet, you and Starfire have to go in five minutes." called up the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin.

"Yes Robin, don't rush me." yelled Raven in response. She sighed. It had been so long since she had gotten an undercover mission like this. She then picked up her two suitcases and walked out of her room to meet Starfire.

"What did you pack?" Raven said in surprise once she saw Starfire's four suitcases.

"Only clothes and two cases of the delicious nuts of dough." said Starfire casually as though this is what everyone brought.

"All righty then." thought the sorceress.

Earlier that day Raven and Starfire had to go to the mall to buy clothes since the two girls had to go to the school in Amity Park so not to raise any suspicion. As anyone can see Raven and Starfire are almost complete opposites and it took a very long time to get to the mall and back. Starfire with her many girly needs had to go to Clair's and get some new pink items for her Earth collection. While Raven dared to go to Hot Topic and get some clothes that she thought would look some what normal while keeping her dark outlook upon the world.

Robin walked in right when Starfire said dough and was now wondering what the heck that was all about.

"Come on, you guys are going to be late if you don't hurry to the bus stop." said Robin in a hurry-up-now-or-you-will-die voice.

"Robin can't we just fly there?" asked Raven in a darkly curious voice.

"Yes Robin may we not do the hitting of the road on a bumpy transporter?" asked the Tameranian desperately.

Starfire did not want to do the bus but fly instead because she remembered when her powers did not work for a week and she took a bus to the mall and back. She still thinks it was one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life.

"NO. You can't, someone might see you and that could ruin the whole mission." said Robin in a serious voice

"All right, all right." sighed Raven as she gave up this attempt.

At the bus stop to Amity Park Raven and Starfire were having one of the worst experiences of their lives. Starfire was because she was dreading the bus and its horribly uncomfortable seats. Raven's experience was worse, she noticed that she had left her hairbrush home and even though she was not a beauty queen no girl, even a half-demon, is without one.

Raven also had the problem that there was another girl there. She would not stop talking on her cell-phone and kept constantly saying "Well, I heard that..." This was annoying Raven so much that she thought she would curse the cell-phone so that it sounded like the person on the other end (who the girl kept calling Dash) was yelling at her. Raven knew that she should not do this so she exercised a lot of self-restraint.

Finally when the bus came Raven was somewhat relived and Starfire's nightmare was there.

"Oh, great" thought the sorceress as she sat down on the uncomfortable bus seats.

"Oh, great" thought the alien as she sat down on her worst nightmare called a bus.

During the trip Raven and Starfire barely talked but the girl on her cell-phone did the exact opposite. When the trip ended and they were at the out skirts of a city about twenty miles away from Amity Park waiting for their next bus the girl finally put away her cell-phone while Starfire let out a breath of relief.

The three girls waited, waited, and waited some more. During the wait when the bus almost was there the girl talked to Raven.

"What is your problem, do you want my soul or something?" snapped or questioned the girl to Raven.

Raven never really knew which. Raven supposed she got this idea because of the clothes she was wearing. She thought that they looked at least somewhat normal but I don't think anyone else did. At Hot Topic she had bought a black T-shirt with combat boots. She also had a wig to hide her hair so it did not look suspicious.

"Jeez, you look just like that Sam Manson." commented the girl to Raven.

Wondering who this Sam Manson was, having to do the undercover mission, now trying to find a curse to set on the girl for being so rude, and also still trying to remember Amity Park, Raven thought that she had lots of stuff on her hands.

Starfire on the other hand seemed quite happy despite the bus. She had gotten part of her pink collection out and was now playing with a cat toy that she had found at a flea market when the girl muttered under her breath "Freaks."

When the bus finally arrived Raven and Starfire (They had both heard what the girl said) sat as far away from the girl as possible. When the bus was one mile away of Amity Park Starfire saw something out the window. It was a green figure with white lab coat on shouting out how it will take over the world.

"Uh friend Raven is that something we should be looking for?" questioned Starfire.

Looking to what Starfire was talking about Raven gasped.

"Yes Starfire exactly what we are looking for!" said Raven in astonishment.

"Will you two pipe down over there..." said the snotty girl and then she gasped when she looked out the window and yelled out "GHOST!"

* * *

"I Technes master of all things electronic, beeping, and/or zappy shall take over the world with my new invention!" shouted the ghost supposedly named Technes.

"Alright but I'll stop you before you even turn the thing on!" shouted another figure. This one was not green but pale with white hair and bright green eyes.

Raven knew at once that they were both ghosts but was not sure what to do, Starfire was the same once Raven told her what was going on.

The ghost boy shot an ectoplasmic beep at the weapon Technes was holding and knocked it out of his hands. Then the ghost boy hit a well aimed punch at Technes.

"NO! I will not be defeated this time!" yelled the electronics master. He had started to fly away be the ghost boy caught him quickly.

"NO!" shouted the ghost again as he struggled to get away. He then noticed the bus going by and used his powers over the bus to flip it over.

"Oh no you don't." said the ghost boy and he took out a strange looking thermos. With a flash of blue-white light and a large swirl into the thermos the ghost was gone.

Back on the bus Raven and Starfire had to deal with the bus flipping over. With some of Starfire's alien strength and Raven's telekinetic power's they put the bus right side up and then took their places and acted like nothing had happened.

"How, How did you do that?" stammered the girl as she looked at Raven and Starfire.

"Uhh." started Starfire but Raven had cut her off.

"I really hate doing this to anyone but I guess I have to this time" said Raven. She then surrounded the girl in her black aura and chanted her favorite three words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." said Raven as Starfire looked at her in curiosity.

"I changed her memories Starfire." said Raven casually "She will never remember that we did that."

Once the bus had stopped in the heart of Amity Park Starfire said something that took even Raven by surprise.

"I really don't think this is _Amity _Park"


	3. Jump C meets Amity P

**Mas: I'm soooo sorry that I took so long in getting this chapter out its just that I'm thinking of a new story and summer vacation and then I got banned from the computer for I don't know what anyway here's Chapter 3.**

-------

"_No that's not it." said a voice._

_In the shadows of an abandoned theater a strange women say muttering to herself odd words and poring liquids into pots._

"_Darn it!" she cried._

"_One hundred eighty seven times is enough" she yelled into the darkness or actually it was mostly to herself._

_She was fed up with all the combinations that she had to get right. But she was still determined to get them right so she could bring back her dearest thing her husband, The Puppet King._

"_I have the potions in order, all I need is the power and the incantation." she muttered to herself._

"_Ah well, I will not give up and just going to try again. The sad part is that my powers or even the Teen Titans powers can help with this, just words and potions…or can they?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

**Jump C. meets Amity P.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could have done better." said Raven.

"Where is the big TV?" asked Starfire curiously.

Starfire and Raven had just arrived at their apartment after the bus ride and chanced a bit of flying high up since the closest the bus came to the apartment was three and a half miles and it was already six o'clock and they did not feel like walking.

"It'll work for now" thought Raven. Although she did enjoy the fact they weren't in the slums but in the best part of Amity Park.

"This is better that the bus ride" said Starfire who was still a little queasy but flying took most of it away.

"I know" said Raven "I still hurt"

Then they both moaned in unison.

"What time is it?" asked Starfire feeling almost back to normal on the nausea level.

"Almost 7:00" answered Raven looking out the window at the sun and then got up out of the comfortable chair she was sitting in and went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

"Ok" said Starfire "Will you get me some donuts to eat?"

"What happened to the two cases of donuts you brought?" asked Raven curiously from the kitchen.

Suddenly Starfire flew to her room in the two bedroom apartment and got one of the suitcases out.

"I want some to eat and this is why I can't eat this" said Starfire.

She then took out of the case a hat with frills on top that made the hat look like it was made out of jelly, frosting, and some sugar.

"Donut Hat!" exclaimed the alien princess proudly "Or on my planet we use larger rocks with holes in them to make the hat of happiness. But your Earth nuts of dough work even better because when you are all done with the hat in 2 months or as we call it on Tamaran the Garb-Jor."

"Aliens…" muttered Raven under her breath while waiting for her herbal tea to heat up.

"Come on…" begged Raven to a bed at six twenty AM in Starfire's room.

----------------

"Murphalegrafengrump" complained Starfire's voice under a lump in the covers.

"We need to get to the school early to talk with the principle" said Raven desperately.

A head poked out of the covers fallowed by two arms then Starfire yawned and stretched.

"All right…" she said sleepily

After about an hour later when both girls had taken their showers, put clothes on, gotten breakfast and eaten it they finally locked the door of the apartment and chanced some more flying to the bus stop.

"Friend Raven must we ride the bumpy earth transporter again?" questioned Starfire urgently.

"Yes Starfire we have to, I'm sorry" said Raven. She was a little more wary herself knowing that this trip was going to be on a _school_ bus. (Shudder)

"I could have teleported us to the school if you got up earlier" commented the sorceress somewhat accusingly.

"Well I went to sleep on the nice bed, although it was not pink, at the earth time of eleven thirty" said Starfire as she was the bus turning the corner.

"All right…" sighed Raven "Just remember that you are Star Erif and if anyone about your last name it is German, OK?"

(If that is offending to any Germans that may be reading my story I am sooo sorry.)

"OK" said the alien dreading another bus ride and not really like her new name.

"Oh, and my name is Rae Logan and Robin said that the school set it up so we have the same schedule and that we should say that we are half sisters or something like that" said Raven as the bus was pulling up.

The bus ride could have been worse and nothing happened during it that would cause any interest in Raven or Starfire. It was the usual paper airplanes, pranks, and other stuff that the kids do with their last minutes of freedom before school.

"Finally" said Raven when the bus pulled up to a school called Casper High.

All of the kids on the bus ran off to actually breath and got up to the steps and went into the two doors of the school.

Later when Raven and Starfire had gotten to the principle's office they got their schedules and went to their lockers to go to their first class English - Mr. Lancer.

"Watch it Fen-tina" said a rough voice as Raven and Starfire were approaching the corner of a new hallway.

A large boy in a red and white football jacket was staring at a much smaller boy with brilliant blue eyes, purposely impish charms and extremely messy hair.

"All right Dash" said the boy hurriedly sounding as if he didn't want a fight.

"Whatever…" said the boy who the two titans guessed was named Dash while he walked away.

"You OK, Danny?" asked a girl with black hair, purple eyes, and had on clothes that were just, well, blackish.

"Yeh, just Dash being an idiot again" said Danny looking back at where Dash had walked away.

"New kids" he said.

"New girls, you mean" said a boy with dark skin, a yellow shirt, and other clothes that almost said TECH GEEK HERE.

"Yeh…."said Danny almost drooling at the sight off Starfire.

"Sweet, one of them looks half-way smart" said the girl with the gothic clothing.

"And one off them might even be a match for Paulina" said the boy with dark skin.

As Raven and Starfire walked up Danny stopped drooling and he and the tech geek ran over to Starfire and said "Hi, I'm Danny" "And I'm Tucker, as in too fine."

Starfire giggled and blushed as the two boys looked at her as if she were a goddess.

"And I'm Sam" said the Goth to Raven. "Don't mind them they just get excited over girls like just yesterday…"

The bell rang and the kids realized that they were thankfully outside the door of the classroom that all of them needed to go to.

"OK kids get inside, the bell rang" said a bald overweight man with a blue shirt and tie.

Raven, Starfire, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all got inside quickly before the supposed teacher Mr. Lancer all gave them detention.

When everyone sat down Mr. Lancer got up from his desk and said "Now kids I'm sure you all want to start but today we are going to do something different…"

"Cooking!" said a girl in the back of the class.

"Football!" exclaimed Dash.

"Make-Overs!" yelled a pretty girl in front excitedly.

"No" said Mr. Lancer "Today, because the school is making me do this we are going to talk about government."

"_Oh-no" _thought Raven.

--------------------------

Thanks to all the Reviewers:

Teenyugiohpotterphantom

The Shadow Illusionist

-Star Phantom-

Balkoth

DragonSword35d

Teksukon

L'ange-Sans-Ailes

animegurl088

moonlightning3

Shiva the Sarcastic

Fangirl 2.0

BewaretheDarkness


End file.
